character_stats_and_profilesfandomcom-20200215-history
Bowser Jr (Canon)/Paleomario66
Bowser Junior= |-|Shadow Mario= |-|Megahammer= |-|Paper Bowser Junior= 'Summary' Bowser Jr., known in Japan as Koopa Jr. (not to be confused with Koopa Kid), is the secondary antagonist of the Mario series, and the youngest child of Bowser and the apparent heir of the Dark Land. He debuted in Super Mario Sunshine. He acts as the main antagonist of both Super Mario Sunshine, and New Super Mario Bros., with his father only playing a minor role in each. He is a playable character in various multiplayer Mario games. Since his debut, he has stolen the spotlight as the main villain from his father in a few Mario games. 'Powers and Stats' Tier: 2-C | 2-C | Unknown | At least Low 2-C, likely 2-C | Unknown Name: Bowser Junior Origin: Super Mario Bros. Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Criminal, Koopa, Bowser's Son Powers and Abilities: Superhuman strength, speed, durability, reflexes and agility, Paperization and Shapeshifting (Paper Junior only), Sonic Scream, Homing Fire Breath, Petrification, Summoning as both normal and Paper Bowser Junior. Wish Granting w/ his Magical Paint Brush | Superhuman strength, speed, durability, reflexes and agility, Sealing, Disaster Inducement, Pyrokinesis, Hydrokinesis, Electrokinesis, Environment Corruption, Wish Granting, Flight, Teleportation, Pollution Manipulation, Pollution Creature Creation, Duplication, Limb Extension, Portal Creation, Regeneration (Low-Mid; his one weakness, which distorts his body itself, he can take rapidly, be knocked onto the ground, and get back up seconds later completely unharmed), Selective Invulnerability (Immune to all physical attacks nor Luigi can harm him in ANY of his incarnations, but can be harmed by just about anything else. The only physical attack that hurts him is highly pressurized water jets, because it distorts his body) as Shadow Mario Attack Potency: Multi-Universe level (Not as strong as Bowser, but isn't necessarily far off from his power. Official biographies say that he's nearly as powerful as his father) | Multi-Universe level (Shadow Mario polluted and cursed the entirety of Isle Delfino. He also has an amazing amount of knowledge on the Secret Levels, somehow knowing when Mario enters them and where they are all located. There are also cartoony designs within these universes being 10 of them in totality, possibly more, with four matching the standards and the others scaling like the train tracks, which provides more evidence Shadow Mario created them. Not to mention the fact that his goop is flowing directly from a Secret Level here, proving his association with them. Because their celestial bodies match ours to mention how those stars are different colors and luminosisties, showing clearly that the [http://theconversation.com/the-changing-colours-of-the-universe-25745 Doppler Effect is in effect, making those levels expand infinitely—just like our universe. And this is without mentioning that another one of the Secret Levels has enormous clouds out in its space, which is identical to our universe's clouds in space that form galaxies over time. Clearly these are universes, and the infinite voids back it up] and because it's seemingly an infinite void, these are full-blown universes that Shadow Mario created. From scratch, mind you; meaning he also created their space-time continuums. We know he did so in a matter of seconds because there was a live commercial at the start of the game that shows everything hadn't been screwed up yet, and Shadow Mario was in the background, seemingly just arriving. And Mario was literally just about to arrive, meaning that Shadow Mario, somehow, corrupted the entire island and created these levels in a matter of seconds to minutes. Clearly he didn't take his time) | Unknown | At least Universe level+, likely Multi-Universe level (Powered by a Grand Star) | Unknown Speed: Massively FTL+ (Has battled both Mario and Luigi at the same time before. Granted, with their teamwork, they easily defeated him) | Inaccessible (Can move within the dimensional rift between each Secret Level. These aren't pre-destined rifts, either, as Shadow Mario left and never appeared in the Secret Level with Mario. With that said, this must have been a white, empty rift that Mario and Shadow Mario moved through on their own. The background moving was only because the two Marios were moving, evidenced by their blurs, so this was indeed an empty rift) | Massively FTL+ reactions (Piloted his ship to a far away portion of the galaxy to escape the destruction of Megahammer) | Massively FTL+ (Powered by a Grand Star, which enabled Galaxy Bowser this speed) | Unknown Lifting Strength: Class G (Almost as powerful as Bowser) as both Bowser Juniors | Class G as Shadow Mario Striking Strength: Multi-Universal | Multi-Universal | Unknown | At least Universal+, likely Multi-Universal | Unknown Durability: Multi-Universe level (Naturally incredibly resilient due to being a Koopa) | Multi-Universe level (Completely invulnerable to Mario's attacks) | Unknown | At least Universe level+, likely Multi-Universe level (Empowered and protected by a Grand Star) | Unknown Stamina: Extremely high, Limitless w/ Megahammer (Robots can't tire) Range: Melee w/ physical strikes and summoning. His goop can stretch across entire islands and urban areas Standard Equipment: Magic Paint Brush Intelligence: Above Average (Once noted to be slightly smarter than his father) Weaknesses: He's spoiled and childish as both Bowser Juniors | Any type of attack that isn't physical, like Reality Warping, and any physical attack that can distort his body (So far, only highly pressurized water jets have accomplished this) as Shadow Mario Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Megastrike:' Bowser Junior yells out powerful sonar waves from his mouth that have re-entry force. *'Paperize:' Stops time and turns the entire area caught into an album where he can manipulate existence within the area caught. *'Fire Breath:' Breathes a potent fireball out of his mouth. These are capable of homing into opponents and Bowser Junior can breathe a large stream of it. *'Weapon:' Junior forges a weapon of pure energy. Most notable is a hockey stick, which he can use to smack foes with. *'Graffiti:' Creates a potent toxic paint that can summon polluted Phiranha Plants, Goobles and enormous Manta Rays. **'Electric Graffiti:' Goop infused with electricity that electrocutes enemies. **'Lava Graffiti: '''Goop infused with magma that burns enemies. *'Glorpedo: Spiky balls, serving as paint projectiles. *'''Forcefield: Durable forcefields that block attacks and that can only be dissolved with citrus fruit juices. *'Rainbow M: '''Creates a multicolored "M" that acts as a portal. *'Graffiti Shot: Paints something three times to launch it in an established direction. *'''Shadow Mario Paint: Shadow Mario covers the environment with a large "X," which explodes and harms anyone and everyone within a large radius. Key: Base (Standard) | Shadow Mario | Base (Super Mario Galaxy) | w/Megahammer | in the Paper Mario series NOTE: The Standard key serves a different purpose than other keys. Unlike other keys, the Standard key draws from feats across the franchise for the sole purpose of scaling, and to make a key bent on consistency for Mario characters. This is why its attack potency is from several different games within entirely different genres. Its only purpose is to scale others from using the most consistent feats. Category:Paleomario66 Category:Tier 2 Category:Unknown Tier